


Who Told You That?

by eticatka



Series: Striketober 2020 [6]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Family, Gen, Presents, Striketober | Cormoran Strike Fictober 2020, Uncle-Nephew Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27024961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eticatka/pseuds/eticatka
Summary: Jack is worried he's not Strike's favourite nephew anymore (but that's not true!).
Series: Striketober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956391
Comments: 19
Kudos: 36
Collections: Striketober | Cormoran Strike Fictober 2020





	Who Told You That?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Favourite Uncle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27021649) by [RobinVenetiaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinVenetiaa/pseuds/RobinVenetiaa). 



> Two Striketober prompts in one fic!  
> 

**Jack’s room**

**DON’T COME IN**

**knock three times**

Strike knocked three times.

“Jack, that’s me. May I come in?”

“Yeah.” Jack sounded somewhat indifferent, and when his uncle entered the room, he saw him sitting with his back to the door.

“What’s wrong, mate?”

Strike had been at his sister’s for a day and a half. Jack seemed to avoid him since he arrived.

“Are you mad at me?”

Jack shook his head and sniffed.

“Hey, hey! What’s happened?” Strike pulled the boy into a hug.

“You hate me.”

“Who told you that?”

“Luke.”

_Arsehole._

“He says I’m not your favourite nephew anymore, ‘cause you brought us all the same presents.”

Strike laughed wholeheartedly.

“You know, mate, sometimes the presents you give to someone have nothing to do with how much you love them.” _Like chocolates. Or flowers._

Jack’s face lightened up a little.

“You know what else he said?”

“What?”

“That when you marry Robin and you have your own kids you’ll stop visiting us and buying us presents.”

_I like that “when”._

“No way that’s happening.”

“You won’t marry her?”

“I won’t ever stop coming to you and bringing you presents. Even if we have ten kids of our own.”


End file.
